Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 5 & 1 \\ 1 & 4 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 1 \\ 5 & 4 \\ 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$